User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 6
Summer is almost here! For me at least. I'm not to sure for you, my adoring fans! Great weeks, I exempted most of my finals, choir crap is almost over, I aced one of my auditions, the reason the newspaper is later than normal is because I went to a banquet, and other good stuff. Sorry you couldn't see me all dressed up, I was lookin' good. Eldredge knot, that is what my tie was knotted up as. It grabs attention, trust me. I hate how the one freshmen in the a'capella choir with me is taller... Oh well, fun wekk. Let's go the the news! Chūnin Exams The Chūnin Exams: Phase 2: The Forest of Death. Just a reminder, phase two is going on for the exams. Plunge into the Forest of Death to grab your scrolls of heaven and earth. Succeeding in this will let you proceed to the next part, but remember it will be difficult. Read this to know the procedures. Also, here are the encounters so you can see the others progress. So much fun, hard to believe its an exam. Poll The last poll, to me, was the most fun. It asked what series would you like Naruto to crossover with? Time to relay the results. Tied for 3 votes are and other! I wonder, what the hell are these other three series? Wish they would've told me... I hope one of them is . With for votes alone we have , it's the name of the treasure in the grand line! Only four? I guess pirates and ninja can't co-exist in this world. My dreams have been shattered. With 5 votes we have the splendid series of ! Come one people, have an open mind. It is a battle between Black Star and Naruto of who is more annoying! With 7 votes we have the infamous series of . I imagine this one would be Vegeta bitch slapping Sasuke to Mars claiming he had the dead family before it was cool. That goes to you too Uryū. In second place with 10 votes is ! I think this result in an eating contest between Naruto and Natsu... I like it. Finally, the cross over y'all want most, with 18 votes, is ! This was expected the most, from me at least. To me it seems it would be a battle between Ichigo and Naruto, of who has the coolest dad and who has the hottest mom. Giggity. Okay, the new poll is a fight poll like the Sannin one, but I took Njalm's advice of adding fanon characters. So for this poll, I placed the two biggest icons on this site against each other. Now some of you may say one of your characters should or could be up on it too, looking at you N, this one is due to their infamy and the time they have been here. Who would win everybody? Ryun Uchiha or Seireitou Hyūga? The clash of titans that will make maps need to be redrawn. Which of these site icons will come out victorious? Featured Character This week, I featured my dear friend Kaykay's Izaya Yashin. He is pretty interesting. He is an information junkie, being called its broker. He aslo was the encoder of his old village of Kumo as the Deceiver. He was part of Team Karui in the past. Nowm he has left his village and with it carries valuable information. For the return to his village, Kumo offers a prizes of ryō, and lots of it. There is more to him than what I covered, go check him out! Poll Well, I guess the best ability of the fanon is a three way tie between the Ketsugan, Saigan, and Bunkōgan. Why do you guys hate me and my contests so much? You make me cry. I am floating down a river of my tears. Again, please give me some contest ideas people! Come on, don't be shy. Just do it, go crazy, oh baby. Sorry, listening to Eminem as I type this. Favorite YouTuber Alright, we all know and love YouTube. It has many videos, and many genres. Sports, comedy, gaming, beauty, TV show clips, and porn sometimes. Uh, scratch that last bit. Certainly you guys must have a favorite user of the site. It can by Shane Dawson, Ryan Higa, Yamimash, Chuggaaconroy, Chester See, I don't know. For me, myself, and I will say Penguinz0 and Chuggaaconroy. I like games, I like comedy. Thy play games while being funny which makes it all the better. Gute Nacht Well, my pretties, that is the conclusion. I hope you enjoyed the paper, and feel free to suggest anything for the future. I still want to have an interview for this paper, so talk to me about that if you want to. Alright, good night. "I cannot trust a man to control others who cannot control himself." -Robert E. Lee Category:Blog posts